Please Explain
by peaceandlove23
Summary: Companion to A Little Privacy, and picks up where it left off. No slash. Mainly movie!verse.


**The Hobbit characters, places, etc. belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and film rights go to P. Jackson and associates.**

**For Weaver of Daydreams. =)**

* * *

"I TURN MY BACK FOR ONE MOMENT-" Bilbo could hear Thorin scream in the common tounge, as he and Bifur continued down the river. The hobbit asked the Wizard what had happened, but only received a sly grin for an answer.

Returning to their companions, most of whom had already dried and dressed, Bilbo found, still, an odder sight. It was one of a large tree limb laying across the bank, a scorched tree not far away.

It didn't take too long for Bilbo to piece together what had happened, though he wasn't sure how right he was. Most of the company had by now dressed or were drying themselves. Fili looked down the river, still chuckling (along with others in the company), and motioned for the hobbit to come to him.

Bilbo obliged, then followed the larger creature's outstretched finger, and saw some branches upon the bank across the river. Confused, he looked closer. They had been blackened by the-they weren't twigs! No, not twigs.

Bilbo's mouth mimicked a fish gasping in the air, and turned to the still chuckling young dwarf. Who then began to laugh harder, most likely at the hobbit's expression, and sank to the ground, eventually letting a loud guffaw erupt from him.

"It may seem amussing now Lad, but you'll want to kept yourself in check once they return." Balin cautioned.

"Aye-huh-Mr. Balin, Aye. I know well enough." Fili said, rising, "At least it were only two! I'm sure it's anything but noticeable and Uncle can take some sort of joy from that!"

All five dwarves returned, Thorin stotic as he had ever been, and Kili had a calm, but still somewhat puckish smile. Bifur signed erratically, and spoke just so, to his cousins once he caught sight of Bofur, dragging behind him one still disoriented Bomber.

Dori immediately pulled Ori to his side, and the younger dwarf did not begrudge the mothering. Nori likewise inquired to whether his brother was well, of course not to the degree of Dori, but looked just as concerned.

Kili came to his brother. "The entire company will be angry with me for sometime."

"Nah, I think only Dori and Bifur Will give you angry glances for a day. And Uncle of course!"

Kili grinned, "It was an accident, really."

"And you've done worse."

Kili turned his attention to the hobbit. "Has Fili told you what happened?" When Bilbo shook his head Kili said he'd explain, once the chance presented itself; in light of Thorin's somewhat disapproving stare towards his young nephew.

* * *

Said chance came, after The Company had been received into Beorn's lodgings. After they had all set down to rest, Kili had made his place next to Bilbo, and began, in a voice just only above a whisper.

"Mr. Gandalf had disappeared, none of us knew just where he had run off too, but he reappeared soon enough. He said he had gone to find you-sneaky hobbit, where were you anyway?"

Bilbo's eyes widened, and before he could make an excuse, Kili continued.

"In any event, as Wizards do, Mr. Gandalf began to annoy Uncle, well it seemed so to me. Began telling of Mr. Beorn, and we must hurry before the Orcs find us, and asking Uncle this and that, and the like. Well, seeing the veins on Uncle's neck, Fili and I agreed we better intervine, least till everyone was done washing."

"I'll say you did."

"Oh! Yes, I caught a glimpse of you, found quite a little nook you did! Anyway, I approached Mr. Gandalf, and asked if he would be a-willing to turn the water a different color. Uncle became angry, and began yelling that it was rude to interrupt. I pointed out that he wasn't listening to Mr. Gandalf anyway, but that only served to make him more mad-"

"I can imagine."

"-and I suppose, I should have kept my mouth shut, but anyway. Mr Gandalf assured Uncle t'was fine, and proceeded to do just so, but paused to ask what color I wanted the river to be. Just then, Bomber had decided to get in the water-"

"Why just then?"

"He had taken to rinsing everyone's clothes, layed them out in the sun. So he had finished that, and had decided to jump in to river, and the splash must have knocked Mr. Gandalf off his balance-"

"Was he in the water?"

Kili looked at the hobbit pointedly. "You know Bilbo, if you make interrupting a habit, then Orcs with come and steal you out of your bed!"

After a moment of silence. "No they won't."

"...hmm...That worked with me." The young dwarf prince sadly muttered.

"As you were saying."

"Well, next thing I know, I've got Mr. Gandalf's staff in my hands, and the Wizard is thanking me for catching it and what not. I'm about to give back...well I might have...I'm not sure what I did, but there was a puff of smoke, and a light, like a lighting bolt, and two of Uncle's braids were singed."

"As was the tree."

"...Yes." After a moment he continued, "The little one, next to Uncle was, and the large one was struck down into the water, which is what swept up away. I think most of the Company was already get out of the river. Ori, Bomber, and I must have been nearest to the current."

'Well that explains it.' Bilbo thought. "Did Thorin...?"

"Aye, gave me a good dressing down once we got to land. But truly it was an accident." Kili leaned back, looking at the ceiling. "And anyway, I've done worse to him...by accident...mostly."

"Such as?"

The response was a toothy grin.

* * *

**Many thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
